Star Wars: AVATAR FRONT
by the Perspicacious Loris
Summary: As The New Sith Imperium ravages the galaxy, one planet may hold the key to ultimate victory. When a Repubic ship crashes on the planet, secrets of the past are revealed as Aang and the gang race to protect their home from The vile clutches of the Sith.


-1A/N: This is the fourth installment of my Star Wars Front series. No previous knowledge or reading of the Front series is needed to enjoy this fic, though It will help if you go to my profile and check the timeline there.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...._

_**STAR WARS: Avatar Front**_

_46 years since The Battle of Yavin, THE NEW REPUBLIC teeters on the brink of defeat. For six long years, THE NEW SITH IMPERIUM has waged war on the galaxy, conquering world after world like an unstoppable juggernaut. These are dark times for the Republic as hope grows dim every day...._

_But thousands of light years away from the front, on a planet in The Deep Core, it is a time of great jubilation. On the planet people shall one day call AVATAR, AVATAR AANG, last of the Air Nomads and the AVATAR of the Four Nations, has defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored balance to the war-torn world. With his former enemy-turned friend PRINCE ZUKO of The Fire Nations now Fire Lord, the world has entered a new era of peace and prosperity. _

_However, it would not last for long, for as Zuko journeys to met Ozai, his father, in prison, forces beyond their understanding are already at work that will cause new bounds to be forged, relationships to be tested, and revelations to be revealed......_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the collective Star Wars Franchise, which are respectively owned by Nickelodeon and George Lucas. All Original Characters are however copyrighted by me.

Prologue: Shape of Things to Come

"Where is my mother?"

Ozai stood silent for a while, apparently not giving an answer. "WHERE is my mother?" Zuko said again more forcefully. Ozai replied with laughter. "Do you really think your mother was banished to a place on _this _planet, Zuko? She's a thousand light-years away from this god-forsaken rock. probably exploring the myriad worlds of the Republic. Maybe she'd became a Jedi, for all I care." Ozai sat up on his cot, his eyes taking a sinister quality. "Or maybe the Sith have finally caught up with her."

Zuko was perplexed, to say the least, at what his bastard of a father was saying. _Light Years, Jedi, Sith? _What the hell was he going on about? "Stop talking in riddles and tell me the truth!" He shouted, standing upright. Ozai laughed and stop up. "You don't know anything, _Fire Lord _Zuko. Do you really think that we're alone in this galaxy? There are countless worlds besides this one, teeming with life. Some human, some...alien. In the grand scheme of things, my dear Zuko, we're nothing but an ant in someone's garden; small and insignificant."

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked. Though he mostly thought that his father finally lost it, for some strange reason some part of him felt he was actually telling the truth, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. "All I'm saying is that there are forces at work beyond our understanding. A hundred years ago, a ship from the stars landed in The Fire Nation. Our great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, was then met by emissaries from an order known only as The Sith. They granted us the power to rule this earth, a power that we used to bring about Sozin's Comet and the near-eradication of The Air Nomads. For 100 years, they gave us the power and technology to wage war against The Nations, in exchange for certain...information."

"But If it wasn't for your insipid uncle and his meddling Jedi Friends, The Fire Nation would've won the war 10 years ago, and if it wasn't for the Avatar, the war would've been won two weeks ago and I wouldn't be in this cell!"

Ozai took a deep breath before continuing. "But rest assured, The Sith will come again, and with their help, I would claim my rightful place not only as the ruler of this world, but of this galaxy! No one will stand in my- AAAAGH!" Ozai suddenly crumpled to his knees, holding his head in agony. "My head! Get out of my head!" He shouted. Zuko took a step back as he heard a voice seemingly out of nowhere. "_You dare to usurp my rightful place as Dark Lord of The Sith, Ozai?" _The voice stated.

"N-no, my lord! I would never defy you!" Ozai shouted as his mind is wracked with another mind assault. "_I've spent the last 6 years regaining my lost strength, waging war against the blasted Republic, turning a blind eye to your backwater planet, confident that the plans started by my predecessors there has came to fruition. Now I see that those said plans have indeed been thwarted not only by those Jedi dogs, but also by a 13-year old boy once frozen in a block of a ice for a century along with his friends. And yet despite all of this, you, the one who was responsible for carrying out the will of the Sith, who failed miserably in that task, is plotting to overthrow me?!" _

"I-it won't happen again, milord! P-please, send in your armada, give me a second chance and I'll carry out your will!" Ozai begged, looking quite out of character. The voice seemed to contemplate Ozai's pleas for mercy and sighed. "_So be it; I shall contact any surviving agents on your planet to prepare for the invasion; they shall be given a reprieve," _The atmosphere in the room darkened considerably,_ "But I will not be so lenient towards you."_

Ozai's eyes widened in pure fear. "N-no, please. Have Mercy!" Ozai screamed as he felt his mind being torn apart as if someone took a thousand knives and slowly stabbed his brain. Zuko fell flat on his ass in shock at the gruesome spectacle before him. "_Mercy is for those loyal to The Dark Side of the Force. You, however, shall die!" _

Ozai screamed and howled in terrible agony, Zuko looking on in morbid curiosity. Finally, what seemed like an eternity but what was really just a few seconds, Ozai's entire body went limp and with a thud, he fell to the floor, dead.

And so passed the former Fire Lord of the Fire Nation Ozai.

Zuko stared at his father's dead body, shocked at what happened before his very eyes. Suddenly, a being made out of darkness apparating before his very eyes. "_Heed my warning, young Fire Lord Zuko; in two years time, my armada shall arrive, and while they rain fire and death from above, my armies shall reclaim this planet in the name of The Sith Imperium, and no one, not even Avatar Aang, can defeat me, and as for your mother, she is safe and sound somewhere in the cosmos, but know this," _as the being began to fade away, Zuko was left with a chilling remark,

_"I **Will **find her." _

A/N: sry for those who expect instant Star Wars action, but it will pick up. Until then, remember to read and review daily to ward off The Swine Flu. This is King Elessar XII signing off!!!!!


End file.
